Yequi
Yequi (adj. Yequi) is a large empire on the eponymous continent across the Sea of Winter and the Sea of Autumn to the west. The only known sea lane to Yequi is controlled by the Golden City, who exploit this for their own benefit. This continent is not actually part of the module, so it can not be reached in game. However, several Yequi characters have travelled to the shores and have played prominent parts in recent events. The Empire is based on Asiatic influences. Background Long ago in the ancient past, it is said that the Divine Emperor and his people came from beyond the sea and forged himself a kingdom among the Ilxan people. From there he conquered all other tribes and kingdoms on the continent, creating the Yequi Empire. Out of necessity, though, the ruling class has become ethnically diverse over time as the Divine Emperor granted governing titles to new nobility. In addition, most regional nobility and officials were left in place after they were conquered. Today the empire's highest in power is still the Divine Emperor and seven hereditary 'generals' who each govern a large province. The Divine Emperor The Emperor is surrounded by mystical splendor and ritual, and really is more myth than man. Only the hereditary generals are allowed to ever come near him in his palace, and the common people of Yequi have never seen him. Officially the Divine Emperor has absolute power, and many believe him to have the might of a god, for the Divine Emperor seems to indeed be immortal. In reality, though, it seems he is forced to play court politics and is often outsmarted by the military aristocracy, who some would claim has the real power in Yequi. The Aristocracy The Yequi nobility was born from the importance of the army. An army is essentially the life-blood of an empire, and so those who command one hold vast power. Yequi noble culture is extremely martial. A virtuous noble life combines philosophy with intense physical and martial training. This idea of virtue has been influenced by the many monastic orders present in the empire, most of which tend to focus on training body as well as mind in order achieve a higher form of existence. Culture The Yequi empire is vast and certainly not culturally or linguistically homogeneous. Although the many different cultures within its boundaries share many similarities and a common history, they are all significantly different from each other. Over twenty different languages and dialects are spoken throughout the empire. So for Yequi player characters there is plenty of room for creativity. If a homogeneous Yequi culture does exist, it is in the large cities, like the capital city of Agasnaki. Through trade connections and travelling officials, these places developed cultural contact with the capital city. Rural towns and the countryside mostly retain their old, traditional cultures, including the old monastic orders. Although, many of the monastic orders are tolerated in Yequi, some are hunted as heretics, like the notorious Order of the Celestial Heart who are known for their "worship" of the Red Star. Cities of Yequi * Agasnaki * Kailo * Ping * Hamoyako * Nganxang * Shenhou * Kinyin * Takadomi * Shirata * Kochu * Ibigabira * Punzóy * Qyn Inhabitants Home to a lot of people. The following characters from Yequi have visited the shores: *T'san *Ling Xai *Zao'san Xai * Grand Master Ct'satsul of the Order of Celestial Heart and his monks Resources See also * Korak Alkatar is the only player character from the Shores who has visited the Yequi Empire. Category:Geography Category:Article stubs Category:Offshore Location